


Alohamora

by SecondSilk



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: hp100, Drabbles, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-11
Updated: 2010-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-06 03:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For HP100's Open and Close challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alohamora

Moira Granger always closed the door and locked it when she returned home. But Hermione knew all Muggle precautions were useless against 'alohamora.'

It came soon after school ended. The door burst open and Moira screamed in surprise, Hermione in fear and anger. Curses flew, a wand broke and a body fell to the ground.

"If we smell you in our world again, we'll take the other one," an icy voice said.

The last Death Eater disappeared with a crack. Roger opened his arms to his daughter, and Hermione clung to him. They could not let each other go again.


End file.
